


now arriving (departing): flight 42069

by infallibility



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Panic, I hope, M/M, Mutual Pining, OCs that show up frequently but it's fun, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Slightly - Freeform, Slow Burn, i just need more california iwaizumi, seijoh third years, slightly underaged college drinking, time skip, yes iwaizumi has a fake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infallibility/pseuds/infallibility
Summary: “now arriving...”hajime has done a lot of waiting in the time he hasn’t seen tooru. two years, five months, give or take seventeen days later, they are in the same country, same state, same timezone. in this one month that they have together, hajime plans on making sure tooru and their friends live out their california summers as best as they can. letting his unrequited(?) love take over and ruin everything isn’t not a part of the plan.hajime’s himbo roommate, matsukawa, hanamaki, and tooru’s intuition pen it into the itinerary.or:hajime “jimmy” iwaizumi, uci student, beer pong champ, honors student in the physical therapy program falls apart at the hands of gay panic.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	now arriving (departing): flight 42069

**Author's Note:**

> first hq fic wooo !! a good part of this will be told in iwaizumi's pov, though in this chapter i've sprinkled some from oikawa's. i will also be using first names for them. just a forewarning, iwaizumi's roommate does play a part in this. he's an OC based on my friend and will be showing up to help with the flow of the plot.
> 
> some notes - as a college student, i find it amusing the iwaizumi goes to UCI so i've referenced some college things (like asian-american student associations [i'm asian-american] and an asian frat) from my own experience! i do not go to UCI, though i have a funny image in my head of iwaizumi almost becoming an ABB (asian baby boy). 
> 
> last thing - the "jimmy" joke is something that i referenced from ScriptaManent's "The Cursed Jimmy Pic", which i found to be absolutely hilarious. please check out their work! it's wonderful

_ “Now arriving...Flight 42069 from Buenos Aires. _ ”

The intercom in LAX had mostly been background noise for the past two hours that Hajime has been at arrivals, waiting. In those two hours, he would lean against the wall, pace around, look at the big board showing which flights were coming to LA and which were leaving. 

But waiting was something he was used to. 

It was two years of it, or a little over that. Two years and five months, give or take seventeen days, and a couple hours depending on which time zone. 

Hajime couldn’t lie, though. He loved his life in California, he loved his friends, his classes only making him more passionate about his future profession. The party community at UCI knew him well as the pong champ, so one could say that he was definitely a bit more popular than he was in high school. 

People were beginning to filter in now. Tourists, either to LA or from Argentina, students, families reuniting, friends, the works. It was all very cute, but Hajime was sure that he had deformed the Peter the Anteater plush that he had been holding in his hands for two hours from excitement. Matsukawa and Hanamaki had joked around with him, saying that he should have gotten roses instead. They were hit for this, of course, but not without his entire face becoming red first. 

The amount of people coming in was decreasing, with new people replacing the spots of those who had left with their loved ones. 

He wondered if it was because they sensed his nerves. And how much he was sweating.

It was probably that.

To be fair, it was mid June in LA.

Hajime was in the process of putting his denim jacket back on despite the heat, wanting to hide any possible sweat stains. But then he heard the nickname said in the voice he found comfort in from the moment he was able to process any of his own thoughts.

“Iwa-chan!” 

He looks up, and for a moment he thinks he stops breathing. Which isn’t really possible, Hajime knows this, it doesn’t take a STEM major like him to know that, but still. 

It’s not that Tooru looks incredibly stunning at this moment - after all, he has just gotten off a sixteen hour flight (though it was in first class, one of the perks of being a pro athlete on a national team). His hair is still immaculate, sunglasses perched on the top of his head, jean shorts that showed off legs that only got more toned with his intense training, and a cheesy floral shirt. Hajime tried not to spend too much time looking at the two top buttons that were undone.

His innate reaction was to insult him on his shirt choice, but this was his best friend that he’s known for his entire life, spending every moment with him until they moved to different countries for different things, talking once a week (if they were lucky) over Line calls that never lasted too long (Hajime couldn’t wait until the lease of his broken down apartment ended). 

Tooru and Hajime met in the middle, both walking quickly until they were only a few inches from each other. Tooru blinked, his smile just as bright as ever, until Hajime pulled him into a tight hug. He hears Tooru sputter slightly before his arms wrap around him. 

Two years, five months, give or take seven days, and a couple hours worth of hugs squeezed into a couple seconds.

They both pulled away, and Hajime shoved Peter the Anteater into Tooru’s hands, instinctively taking his suitcase and putting the duffel strap onto his shoulder. Tooru looked at the slightly mangled plush before he threw his head back, laughing loudly that a couple people gave him weird stares (or stares in general; Hajime hates to admit that his best friend  _ is  _ quite attractive). 

“Welcome to LA, Shittykawa,” Hajime says, nudging Tooru as they start walking to the terminal exit. 

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru whines, nudging him back with his shoulder, “That’s not how you’re supposed to greet your best friend after two years!”

“What, UCI mascot Peter the Anteater didn’t give you a warm enough welcome?” he snorts, trying to shake off the plush that Tooru was trying to balance on his head.

“I think you’ve killed him, so I don’t think so.”

Hajime kicks Tooru’s shin. 

Grabbing his leg dramatically, he was about to whine out another “Iwa-chan” before a white Subaru pulled up to the curb. The window rolls down and a blonde guy in sunglasses and a tank top that shows off his big biceps greets them from the driver’s seat. Hajime opens the trunk, putting Tooru’s luggage in before getting into the passenger seat. 

He misses Tooru’s pout, disappointed that he won’t be sitting next to his best friend but instead in the backseat of this clean car (save for a couple empty boba cups). Biceps Guy pulls out of the terminal, honking at cars and people standing in the middle of the road, chuckling as he interrupts their tearful goodbyes. Tooru snorts. 

“Hey Nate,” Hajime connects his phone on the AUX, playing some song by a band called the 1975 Biceps Guy requested, “Thanks again for doing this.”

“No problem man, how could I  _ not  _ meet the guy you’ve been crush-” Nate is cut off by Hajime punching him on the shoulder before turning around to Tooru, speaking a bit too loudly. Nate lets out a laugh, glancing at Tooru from the rearview mirror. “Great to finally meet you, Tooru!”

“ _ Asskawa, this is Nate, my roommate and best friend here _ ,” this time, Hajime doesn’t miss the slightly jealous glint in Tooru’s eye but saves that for later.

“Nice to meet you Nate, I’m Tooru,” he says, English a bit rusty after not really using it that much. He spoke in Spanish most of the time since he lived in Argentina, getting to a level where he doesn’t need to reference Google Translate when communicating with others. Still, even though he also speaks another language other than Japanese, it’s different to see Hajime speaking English comfortably and not just reading off passages like in their high school literature class.

Hajime notices that Tooru’s a bit exhausted from his flight, telling him that he should sleep in the hour-long drive they have to Irvine. Tooru hums, leaning his head against the window and closes his eyes. Hajime turns back to face the front, talking to Nate about things that Tooru couldn’t quite pick up on.

Tooru falls asleep listening to Hajime speak,the sound of the AC, and the 1975.

-

When Tooru wakes up, it’s from the gentle shake of his shoulder. He blinks his eyes open, stretches, and sees Hajime in front of him. 

“C’mon, we’re here. Don’t want to sleep in on your first day in California, do you?” Hajime asks, grin on his face. Tooru pouts slinking back into his seat.

“Hey, I  _ never  _ sleep in, Iwa-chan! It’s hard being the star setter of a national team and maintaining my gorgeous complexion! I’m only 20!” he whines, though he does follow Hajime’s lead when he is tugged out by his arm. 

They go up the steps that creak a bit too much to be safe and enter a surprisingly clean apartment. To be fair, Hajime has always been neat, but Tooru hasn’t forgotten the horror stories of when Hajime and Nate used to live with two other guys that never flushed, washed their dishes, and littered their only bathroom floor with pubes. He shudders at the thought, but gives Nate the benefit of the doubt that he always does his share in chores.

Tooru plans on throwing himself onto Hajime’s bed once they get into his room and he does just that. His fatigue causes him to not notice the two bodies hiding underneath the comforter, nor the peek of curly black hair and strands of pink. When he crashes, he immediately screams as the two bodies groan, shoving him off and onto the floor.

He is still screaming when the comforter pulls back, revealing his two closest friends besides Hajime, though it turns into one of happiness and excitement.

“Makki! Mattsun!” he yells, throwing himself back onto them. “I thought you guys were coming tomorrow!” 

“Yeah, well, we would have if we knew you were going to break our backs like that,” Hanamaki deadpans.

“I’d like to have my back broken in other ways, thank you very much,” Matsukawa adds, not hiding the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Fuck, please don’t tell me you’ve soiled my sheets,” Hajime groans, throwing a stray shirt at them, “I just did laundry too.”

Tooru barks out a laugh as Matsukawa and Hanamaki go on to have a public display of affection, over exaggerated and pushing all of Hajime’s buttons. They roughhouse on his bedroom floor for a bit, causing Tooru to think about if he would’ve had this if he stayed in Japan or followed Hajime to California. He pushes this thought out, pulling his legs together as he asks for updates on all of their lives.

They talk for hours, their little group finally reunited after so many years and wanting to spend as much time as they could in the month that they were all in the same place. It isn’t until the sun starts to set and Nate knocks on Hajime’s door. The bubble they have created is burst, all of them looking up. 

“Hey guys, sorry to bother you,” he starts, “But I was wondering what you guys wanted for dinner? The Lambdas are having some sort of fundraiser with Chipotle so we get a discount. I can go get it so you guys can keep catching up.”

Hajime relays this to his friends in Japanese, answering their questions about what Chipotle was. They all agreed excitedly, wanting to try out all the chains that they didn’t have in Japan. Nate puts all their orders down in the notes app of his phone, saying that he was about to head out. Before they go back to talking, Nate peeks his head back into the room.

This is where it starts, Hajime thinks.

The beginning of a month long with teasing (longer, if he knows his friends as well as he thinks), of his tiny excitement at his name being said properly for the first time in a while being shattered. 

Nate is a fantastic friend and roommate, and really, it’s not his fault. Not at all. 

And yet.

“By the way, Will’s working the register tonight. Want me to let him know that it’s your order?” he asks, smirking.

“Does it get me a discount?” Tooru, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa’s eyes flicker back and forth between the roommates, still amazed at how fast their friend’s English improved. 

“Well, given that he’s been eyeing you for the past year or so, yes.” Hajime rolls his eyes, though he does agree. 

They don’t get the saying, but the tone is enough for them to guess that Hajime’s getting teased. So, as good friends, they tease him in Japanese despite not knowing what’s going on. Hajime, also a good friend, flips them off.

“My co-op hasn’t paid me yet, so the discount would help. These guys are big eaters,” he nods over to his friends, who can kind of make out that part. 

They don’t say anything. It’s true. 

Nate lets out a whistle, crossing his arms. “Wow, didn’t think you’d be one to exploit the employee discount of someone who has a crush on you.” Iwaizumi scowls, flipping Nate off this time.

“Fuck you, you’re more his type anyway. You’re the himbo between the two of us.”

“ _ What’s a himbo? _ ” Tooru asks in Japanese.

“ _ You don’t need to know _ ,” Hajiime responds, still looking at Nate. He knows that Tooru will find out anyway, with how Hanamaki and Matsukawa are repeating the word and typing it out onto Urban Dictionary.

“You’ve got the nice part down though. Oh, and being top despite your height. Just dumb it down a little Jimmy”. 

This is the moment it happens. 

Tooru, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa look at each other. Then at Hajime. Then at each other again. Then at Hajime.

Or, Jimmy.

Hajime has been so used to being called this that he doesn’t give it another thought, not even after he is met with silence when Nate leaves. 

“Jimmy,” Matsukawa starts.

“Huh?” Hajime doesn’t quite get it yet.

“He called you Jimmy,” Hanamaki supplies. 

“Yeah, at orientation they somehow had trouble with saying Hajime, so Jim just stuck, and then it became Jimmy,” Hajime leans against his bed, shrugging. He didn’t see what the big deal was.

It’s quiet for a second.

This is the last bit of silence that Hajime gets. The calm before the storm. Or rather, the apocalypse.

His friends explode. Their faces are red and they get louder upon looking at Hajime’s confused face.

“Our dear, strong, reliable, ace, Iwaizumi Hajime!” Tooru cries, clutching his sides.

“He’s rebranded as Jimmy.” It takes quite a bit to get a reaction out of Matsukawa despite him being the funniest in their group, but right now, there are literal tears in his eyes.

“Oh, how California changed you. Here lies Hajime. He isn’t dead, he’s just now known as-”

“JIMMY,” the three of them shout together. 

Hajime kicks all of them, shouting out obscenities in both English and Japanese, saying that he should’ve just left them all stranded at the airport. 

“Jimmy, please, we’re so sorry.”

“Please let us stay in your wonderful American home, Jimmy.”

“This is  _ our  _ American dream, Jimmy-chan.”

That one gets a textbook flung at Tooru. 

When Nate comes back, they all go down to the living room and play a rerun of the Kardashians (Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s favorite show) on the TV. They’re all a bit tired and hungry, even if they are having fun. Hajime thinks it’s all over when they start eating, another joke that they’ll bring up occasionally, until the silence is broken by Tooru.

“Thank you so much Nate,” he says slowly, “It’s so great to know that you’re a good friend to Jimmy.” 

Tooru gets sourcream in his hair, Hajime’s aim still perfect even after two years of not physically attacking him.

-

After a couple more episodes of the Kardashians, Hajime starts to clean up and throw things away as Nate pulls out the sofa bed for Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He heard his friends speak in broken English with Nate, grateful that he was lucky enough to have a friend and roommate like him as he didn’t make fun of them and responded in kind every time. 

Nate and Hajime got close extremely quickly when they were freshman, which was only a year ago. Their roommates had not only been dirty, but rich white boys from the suburbs of Massachusetts and Connecticut. They lived in their own echo chambers, making racist comments and passing them off as jokes. It was the first time Hajime saw this part of America, the microaggressions getting so bad that he almost became a shut in. 

It had been difficult to adjust in the first couple of weeks, but Nate, who had lived all over the world, was interested to hear all of the stories that Hajime had about life in Japan and his best friend who went pro in Argentina. He attributes his fast improvement to Nate, who never made fun of his accent or how he had to pause and look things up as he racked through his brain for the right word. 

Hajime wonders if Tooru has someone like this back in Argentina. Maybe a teammate that helped him figure out Spanish, something that Tooru had only started learning phrases in the same week that he was about to leave. A glimpse of Tooru in Argentina filled his mind, speaking Spanish at bodegas, with interviewers, fans, maybe with his dates-

Hajime stops. 

Dates?

High school Tooru was only single in the period between being dumped and flirting with another girl. He wouldn’t be surprised if this applied to his life as a pro athlete as well. Hajime felt something churn in his stomach, something that he hasn’t felt in a while despite keeping this crush a secret from the person who knew him best for the past five years. 

Or maybe longer.

Hajime knew Tooru better than he knew himself, this was a fact. It was also a fact that although he did feel some jealousy when Tooru went on dates frequently during high school, he knew that they would never last. They’d break up because Tooru spent too much time on volleyball or hung out with Hajime too often. 

Maybe Hajime was masochistic, maybe he was a bit fucked up. Whatever the case was, the second reason being why Tooru and his high school girlfriends broke up made his chest swell with something akin to pride.

Walking girls home? “Sorry, I’m staying a bit later with Iwa-chan to practice”. Saturday dates? “Ah, sorry, it’s just that Iwa-chan and I are rewatching the X-Files together”. Going to a cafe to get a couple discount? “Actually, Makki, Mattsun, Iwa-chan and I were going on a friend double date there, so the servers would get a bit suspicious if  _ we _ went together, no?”

But then again, what if Tooru met someone on his team or in Argentina that understood his schedule and was just as patient with him as Hajime is? Someone who was okay with the hectic life of a pro athlete, since there wasn’t a best friend there to be selfish and keep him away from any relationships that could’ve possibly turned into something more.

Something that Hajime wanted for himself.

Hajime knew that he had no right to feel this way. After all, he and Tooru were adults living their own lives. They never even dated. He was just the childhood best friend that lived thousands of miles away in another time zone, another country. 

He was beating himself up mentally until Nate came out, shouting his name.

“You doing okay, bro? Need help with taking the trash out?”

Hajime blinked.

“Uh, no I’m okay. There was just a…” he looks around. “A raccoon in the trash can.”

Nate brightens at this. “Woah, seriously? Can I see?”

Hajime stares. He doesn’t think he can ever know anyone as well as he knows Tooru, but after living with someone for two academic years, it’s easy to get how their brain works. But Nate’s obsession with indie folk, the 1975, and raccoons? Absolutely not.

“It...It uh, went away.”

“Oh.”

“Bummer”.

“Yeah, sorry,” Hajime throws out the trash, walking back inside the apartment. He pats Nate’s shoulder with the hand that was holding the trash. “I’ll let you know the next time I see a nocturnal rodent in our trash, though.”

-

With a quick good night to Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who were already settled into the sofa bed and close to passing out, Hajime went back upstairs. He took a quick shower, scrubbing off whatever germs existed inside an airport and feeling refreshed to finally be clean after a long day. As he brushes his teeth, he hears a knock on his bathroom door, opening it to find Tooru in a shirt that he thought he lost back in high school. He doesn’t comment on it. 

“Move over, Iwa-chan. Gotta brush my teeth and keep this smile white for pictures with my fans,” he bumps Hajime over with his hip, putting toothpaste on his toothbrush. Their eyes meet in the mirror, looking at each other for a beat. 

Hajime leans over and spits out his toothpaste into the sink, hoping his eyes don't give anything away. 

“After all, the cameras can’t stop following me,” Tooru continues, “I’m just too pretty. Though, you wouldn’t get that, would you?”

Hajime rinses his mouth, wiping his face with a washcloth with a scowl. “Don’t talk while brushing your teeth, Shittykawa.”

“What are you, Iwa-chan, my mom?” 

They tease each other a bit more as if there wasn’t a two year, long distance...friendship between them. It’s as if they never left each other’s side, but that might be the case when you’ve been glued to the same person since you learned how to open your eyes. It feels too natural, the way that they ease back into being in each other’s spaces. 

Hajime’s always thought about how it would be to have Tooru here in California, especially in his first year. 

There were so many different courses here; Tooru would have definitely double majored or minored, always the overachiever. Would he stay up late in the library too during finals week? Would they have lived together, complaining about the Chads in Japanese? Would Tooru have left the Japanese Student Association like Hajime did after he got hit on too many times to count by weeaboos, or would Tooru stay, beaming under all the attention? Would Tooru play volleyball or would his time get taken up by rushing for the Lambdas, the Asian frat that Nate convinced him not to join? 

But then he’d see how Tooru talked about his life in Argentina, how welcoming his teammates were, how they called him Toto and was praised by his coaches. That he was being better about his knee, stretching more than he did before and taking good care of his health so no, Iwa-chan, you don’t have to worry about me so much. 

His setter, his best friend, his first (and probably only) love. 

His Tooru, who was glowing from his new life, sunkissed skin complimenting his hair that he always spent too much time on. 

So yeah, he missed Tooru, even now when they were inches away from each other in his small apartment bathroom. Maybe Hajime thought he felt entitled to know a lot of things about Tooru, maybe intervene in some points. But for Hajime to wish that Tooru was living a life where he wasn’t pursuing, and achieving, his lifelong dream? He’d live with the part of his heart that felt constantly lonely if it meant that they’d always come back together every now and then.

Who was Hajime to not do everything in his power to keep Tooru shining as brightly as he was? That’s just how it was, and even if Hajime kept this secret of his until he absolutely couldn’t anymore, he’d take it.

-

Now, it wasn’t as small as a twin, but having another person in his bed did make it feel a bit cramped. 

“Iwa-chan, are you really that short that you need a baby bed like this? I don’t think even Chibi-chan has a bed this small,” Tooru whispered into the dark room.

“Shut up, Asskawa. It’s a full. It’s a perfectly normal size.”

“Hm.”

“...”

“...”

“What?”

“What do you mean?” Hajime couldn’t really see Tooru’s expression, but he knew that tone.

“Just say it, I know you’re thinking something in that smooth brain of yours.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan,” the bed creaks as Tooru turns onto his side, “But what I was  _ about _ to say that maybe my butt has gotten so big that it must be why the bed feels so small.”

Hajime grunts. “Probably.”

There’s another beat of silence that follows. Hajime is too tired to notice Tooru’s eyes widening.

“Huh?”

Hajime glances at Tooru, whose face looks blank even in the dark. He stares up at his ceiling and kicks off some of the blanket. They really need to get their AC fixed.

“Well, you train so much. You’re literally a pro athlete. It’s no wonder that your muscles are getting bigger and you’re finally filling out your scrawny limbs.” It’s quiet again until Hajime kicks Tooru for poking at his side, causing him to yelp. 

“Wow, Iwa-chan! You’re gonna be such a good physical therapist! Jimmy is such a smart student.”

“First of all, stop calling me that,” he pinches Tooru’s arm, “Second, it’s just common knowledge. Now shut up and go to sleep. I have my last day of co-op before summer really starts.”

“Jet lag, Jimmy. I’m so awake right now.”

“So annoying, too.”

“You won’t be saying that when I stay up and save you from the aliens that try to abduct you.” Hajime lets out a tired laugh, bringing some of the comforter up to Tooru’s neck to keep him warm. From weekends and school breaks filled with endless sleepovers, Hajime knew that Tooru couldn’t sleep unless he was completely bundled, even in the hottest of Miyagi summers. 

“I’m starting to feel like I’m the one abducted in my own home.”

“Aw, but Iwa-chan,  _ I’m  _ your home!” 

Hajime pauses.

There were moments where he couldn’t fully decipher Tooru even with years of dealing with every possible version of him. This was one of them.

Was he making another shitty joke? Was there some hint of truth to it? Hajime was too tired and needed to wake up too early to be having a gay panic, especially when the guy he was in love with for years was in his bed.

“Yeah, whatever.” 

“You didn’t deny it!”

He sits up, running a hand through his hair. Hajime looks at Tooru, watching as he props himself up on his elbow, expression unreadable. 

If he was going to do this, then he was going to do this now. If he didn’t, he’d probably lose it.

“Iwa-chan”.

“Oikawa.” Hajime pushes Tooru back down, making sure his head didn’t hit the bed frame.

“Wh-”

Hajime grabs a pillow, shoving it onto Tooru’s face. He flails, kicking the blanket off.

“I could have died!” He breathes out after a couple minutes of them play fighting like they were children again. Except this time there were no moms or older sisters to tell them to shut up, just three other guys that were all heavy sleepers. 

“Maybe then I’ll get my sleep.”

It goes on like this for a while until their replies come after longer silences, tired voices growing quieter until they succumb to a much deserved sleep. 

When Hajime wakes up to his alarm at six in the morning, he tries to rub his eyes open. He finds his arm trapped underneath something heavy and remembers that he isn’t alone in his bed. Hajime turns onto his side, pulling his arm out from the tangled mess he and Tooru became in their sleep. 

He looks.

And looks some more.

Hajime keeps looking until his second alarm goes off ten minutes later. He considers not going to his co-op, but it’s the last day before it starts again for the fall semester and it’s paying for whatever his scholarships don’t. 

He forces himself to get up, eyes still on Tooru’s peaceful face. His nose scrunches up and he thinks about what dream Tooru must be having. Alien abduction? Seeing Kageyama on the other side of the net? 

Hajime wants to know everything that he doesn’t already. 

His body moves like clockwork, going through the motions of getting ready and double checking that he has everything before leaving his room. Hajime turns around, glancing at Tooru’s sleeping form. For a tall person, he likes to curl himself up in a small ball when he’s asleep.

Hajime walks over, nudging Tooru. He turns around, mumbling his name. 

“I’m heading out now,” Hajime says quietly, pushing Tooru’s hair out of his face. “I’ll be back at two.”

“Have a good day at work, Hajime,” Tooru mumbles, still mostly asleep. Hajime smiles, letting himself feel okay with how domestic that sounds even for only a moment.

“Yeah,” Hajime whispers. Hesitating slightly, he presses his lips onto Tooru’s forehead, smiling to himself. He doesn’t think that he’ll remember this when he wakes up.

“See you in a bit.”

He leaves the apartment, locking the door and making his way to the train station. Hajime feels a bit giddy, knowing that someone other than Nate will be waiting for him at home. He pretends, just for a second, that this is how the rest of his life might be.

_ Just this _ , he thinks.  _ Just this is enough _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh first chapter! i'll be trying to update every week because junior year and law school application prep is hard, and this will keep me sane lol. 
> 
> thank you to my dear friend nate, who iwaizumi's roommate is loosely based off of. u are my bestie and i cant thank you enough for getting me into hq :)
> 
> don't be shy to leave your thoughts in the comments !! or critiques (but please be nice alsdjkas i am fragile :-0 )
> 
> find me on twitter: @ actuallynotmina


End file.
